Rachel's World
by greeneyedmonkey
Summary: Rachel is a classic good girl turned bad. Or is she? What will happen when someone she once thought as a brother became more?
1. WHAT?

Have you ever wondered what would happen if fairytales came true? So have I. The thing is, they don't. When you are from Tulsa, like me, you learn that real quick. I am what you would call a Greaser, a hood even. I may not look like it, but that is only because my brothers want me to look respectable. Any way, a lot of things have happened in our lives, but the one thing I will never forget, is how strong we are when we are together. Yes, I am a little bit of a trouble maker, but I think you will learn to like me. So any way, here it goes.

"Rachel Marie Curtis! What are you doing? You are going to be late.," yelled Darry Curtis.

"Why must you yell so early in the morning?," I ask groggily.

Darry gives me one of his famous looks.

" You know, Rachel, you have to get dressed to go to school." he said in a matter of fact way.

"Who said I was going to school?," I asked slyly.

"Rachel, don't start. Your going and that's finally. You skip school and you won't be able to sit for a week. Is that understood?," Darry asked in his authoritarian way.

" Yes. I here your booming voice.," I said submitting.

I really did not want to go to school, but after Darry's threat, I guessed I should go. Until I saw the fight…..

My little brother was pinned to the ground by a huge Soc. I could not believe what I was seeing. Five other boys were just standing around watching, one them being Tim Shepard. Why were they just standing around.

"Tim, what is going on?," I asked hurriedly.

"Ponyboy here, decided to smart off to the wrong person. And now he is paying for his remarks.," said Tim without even looking up.

"Why must all you boys here act like jerks."

Without hesitation I went straight up to the Soc. Before I knew it I was pinned in between him and my brother. If it was not for Tim, I probably would have ended up in hospital.

"I can not believe you! You could have gotten yourself killed. Go to school Rachel.," Tim said very forcefully. I really was going to school, but then I met up with Tim's sister Angela. She talked me into going to her house and hanging out. So I did. I was planning on being home by four, so not to look suspicious and to intercept the call from school. But, I fell asleep watching a movie, and when I woke up it was almost 10 o'clock. I was dead.

I walked home very slowly thinking about Darry's threat from this morning. What was I thinking? I was hoping that he had gone to bed, but I was wrong. All the boys were there waiting for me, even Tim. I was defiantly dead.

"It's nice of you to finally come home.," Darry said too calmly.

"Hello to you too. I know your going to yell at me, but right now I'm going to go to sleep.," I said as casually as possible and walked straight past all the boys including Darry. I knew he was going to follow me, but I did not really care. Until we got to my room that is.

" What were you thinking! I warned you this morning what would happen if you skipped and then you do it anyway. What has gotten into you. Who were you with?," asked Darry in that authoritarian way again.

" Angela.," I mumbled almost inaudible.

" What was that? Tell me or it will just make it worse for you.," said Darry calm again.

" I said Angela, and Cara.," I told him slowly.

" Tim!," called Darry, " Angela skipped too."

" Thank you. I figured she did.," Tim said like he was not very surprised.

" Now, calmly explain to me what you were thinking skipping school even after I warned you of the consequences?," Darry said once again as calmly as possible.

" See what happened was that Angela saw me walking to school and asked me to hang out. I really was going.," I said as meekly as possible.

" What you were going to do is completely different then what you did. Stay here I will be right back.," answered Darry very sternly.

When he returned he had our mom's old wooden hairbrush. I knew he meant to make good on his threat.

" Come here Rachel. Lets get this over.," Darry said calmly yet sternly.

I slowly walked to Darry. As he positioned me over his knee, I could not help but feel regret. Regret for how I had been treating Darry lately. No respect and no shame. As the spanking began, I could not stop thinking how much I deserved it. After 15 swats, Darry ended my punishment. I was in tears.

" Now, you are grounded for two weeks young lady. This defiant attitude has gone too far. If you ever pull a stunt like this again you will receive double of what you just got with the belt. Is that understood?," Darry said sadly yet firmly.

" Yes sir.," I said in between sobs. As I laid down to go to sleep, I realized, I was nothing without my family.


	2. The Fallen

When I woke up the next morning, my head was pounding and my backside was stinging. I knew that it was for the best. I thought about calling Angela, but then I remembered that we were both in trouble. Oh well. Skipping was defiantly not worth it.

All I could think about was Darry's new threat. I knew I did not want to push him any farther than I had already. I quietly got dressed and went into the living room. Ponyboy had a black eye and a bruised face. I did not help him any in his fight. Why could I not stop messing up my brother's life's? All I ever did was screw up my life or one of theirs. Maybe I should just leave, I suddenly thought. Maybe they would be better off without me. that's what I would do. I would runaway to a place that no one would fine. Everyone would be better off then.

When Darry first spoke to me I completely missed what he said. I was still in my own little world thinking.

"Rachel. Earth to Rachel. Are you ok?," Darry asked almost to sweetly.

" Why do you care?," I said a little to rashly.

"Watch it young lady. I know you are upset, but you know better. So stop with the attitude.," Darry said more forcefully.

"Whatever.," I said without thinking. I was so focused on getting out of there, I did not see Darry stand up.

" I do not know what has gotten into you, but it stops now. If you can not be civil to anyone you need to go back to your room.," Darry said sternly.

My next move was a very rash one. I walked over to the front door and opened it. I turned around and looked at Darry's questioning face and left. I do not know why or what I was thinking. All I knew was that I had to go.


	3. Oh Boy!

As I walked slowly around town, I knew I had to go back. What was I thinking? Rash decisions tended to be my specialty of late. I had to go and face Darry. As I reached our neighborhood, I could her all of the gang calling for me. But the one who found me, was my future love, Two-Bit Matthews.

" Where have you been? We have been looking all day for you.," Two-Bit said firmly. After observing my shaky behavior, he stopped. " Are you ok little bit?," Two-Bit asked suspiciously. "Are you on something?" I busted out laughing at this question. All the others must have heard me, because the next thing I knew I had a gang of boys surrounding me. When I saw Darry, I stopped laughing.

" So this is all a joke to you is it? What were you thinking? Go inside and to your room. I will be there soon.," Darry said very sternly.

As I walked past the boys, I could not help but laugh. They had been looking all over for me. I was wanted, and maybe even needed. I had bad feeling though, that Darry would make could on his newest threat. When Darry walked in my room with not only the hairbrush, but a belt in his hand, I knew I was right.

" Do you want to explain to me why you left? Or why we have been worried about you all day and you show up past curfew laughing? Are you taking drugs? What is going on?," Darry asked needing answers.

" I felt like no one wanted me here. I felt like I was ruining your life. But now I understand that when you punish me, it is because you love me. And I am willing to accept it.," I said almost too calmly. \

" You are going to be punished. But I do love you and so does Pony and Soda and the rest of the gang. This wild behavior needs to stop, and it will unless you want to find yourself in this position again.," with that Darry started the punishment.

After 15 swats with the brush and 10 with the belt, I was balling my eyes out. I knew I needed to stop with my impulses. I kept thinking about Two-Bit and how much I admired him. It was weird. HE had always been the gang member I was closest to , but it seemed different now. When he looked at me I blushed. When he came in the house I watched with admiration. I was in love. Now the question was: Did he love me?


End file.
